


Never let me go

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 10, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers season 10]. Después de hablar con Dean, Castiel se marcha de su habitación. Sin embargo, no se ira muy lejos; Cas y Dean aún tienen temas de los que hablar y no será en absoluto lo que el ángel se espera. Coda del capítulo 10x03 con una versión de lo que Supernatural no nos enseñó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.  
>  **Spoilers:** Hasta el 10x03  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Sin betear. Disculpad los posibles errores**  
>  **Comentarios:** pues ha empezado la temporada y como el año pasado es probable que escriba algún fic ambientado en algún capítulo. Siempre intento quedarme en lo más canon posible y hacer los personajes lo más creíbles posibles dentro de la situación en la que se encuentran. Espero que os guste un poquito y aunque hay un poquito de drama, sabéis que en el fondo soy una fluffy de mucho cuidado. ¡Gracias por leer!

—Oye, quizá deberías tomarte algo de tiempo antes de volver al trabajo... permitirte sanar. No sé, te podría venir bien. El cielo y el infierno parecen estar razonablemente en orden. Está tranquilo por ahí fuera.

Castiel se giró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar que Dean pudiese responderle. Suspirando y con los ojos cerrados se apoyó en la puerta y al fin se permitió relajarse.

Todavía no podía creerse todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, Crowley salvándole y dándole una gracia nueva, encontrarse a Dean siendo un demonio a punto de atacar a Sam y al fin —al fin— se había acabado esa tortura y Dean volvía a ser el mismo de siempre; aún tenía la Marca de Caín en el brazo, pero por ahora, parecía que en mayor medida todo estaba controlado.

Había sido completamente honesto pidiéndole que se tomase un descanso, sabía que tanto Dean como Sam era lo que necesitaban, que les vendría bien para volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo él no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que necesitaba.

O sí que lo sabía pero no podía permitirse el lujo de tenerlo.

Porque si hubiese sido por Castiel no habría salido de esa habitación que estaba detrás de esa puerta cerrada. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas y lo que más deseaba era que su amigo estuviese cómodo y relajado, no que tuviese que ocuparse de un ángel con pensamientos confusos. No, Dean no debía pasar por eso, no...

—¿Cas? ¿Estás ahí?

Castiel se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de Dean detrás de la puerta. Maldita sea, se tenía que haber ido nada más salir del cuarto. Ahora tenía dos opciones: ignorar su pregunta y marcharse sin hacerle caso, o responder y actuar con normalidad.

—Cas, vamos, no me ignores.

O al parecer sólo le quedaba una opción.

—Sí, estoy aquí, Dean —contestó resignado.

—¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí?

—No... yo... ya me iba...

Los dos se quedaron callados sin moverse del sitio, sin escucharse ningún sonido hasta que Dean volvió a preguntar:

—Oye, Cas, ¿quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?

Castiel sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ahora por fin entendía las referencias de Dean y las había echado tanto de menos. Tanto.

—No me hagas cantar la canción entera porque soy capaz de hacerlo —continuó—. Voy a abrir esta puerta y cuando lo haga quiero que todavía sigas ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó con suavidad separándose de la puerta y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Dean.

—Hola, Dean.

—Ey, Cas —el cazador lo miró e hizo un pequeño con la cabeza para que entrase.

Otra vez volvía a estar en el mismo sitio del que prácticamente había huido hacía unos minutos; pero si Dean quería que estuviese ahí, él no le llevaría la contraria.

—Pensaba que tenías que marcharte, que tenías una mujer en el coche.

—Sí, me están esperando.

—¿Entonces...?

Dean lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, con los labios apretados y Castiel sabía que eso no era una buena señal, que algo le carcomía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te has ido de mi habitación para después quedarte ahí fuera? ¿Qué pasa, Cas? —prosiguió con cierta agresividad en la voz.

Castiel no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta y tampoco entendía por qué su amigo parecía enfadado con él. Lo que menos deseaba era discutir con Dean justo cuando todo volvía a la normalidad.

—No pasa nada, Dean.

—Di lo que estás pensando, vamos. Dime que no puedes estar conmigo en la misma habitación, que un ángel no puede estar cerca de una persona como yo, que he sido un demonio, que he tenido los ojos negros, que he pegado, matado y hecho cosas horribles.

—¡NO, DEAN! —Intentó aproximarse a él completamente perplejo por las acusaciones que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que Dean se alejase—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?

—¿Qué quieres que piense? Parece que ahora que vuelves a ser un ángel has recuperado la vieja costumbre de desaparecer sin importante nada. ¿O has vuelto a tener un ejercito de ángeles? ¿Es tan importante para ti sentirte poderoso que pasas de nosotros?

—¡TE FALLÉ, DEAN! —le interrumpió gritándole con los puños apretados—. Cuando más me necesitabas te fallé y moriste por mí culpa. No pude parar a Metatron, no pude encontrar la tabla de los ángeles a tiempo y por eso acabó clavándote una espada en el pecho.

—No fue tu culpa, no... —Dean tartamudeó, observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca desencajada.

—Mi única misión era protegerte, salvarte y fallé —confesó dándole la espalda—. Acabaste convertido en un demonio y... no sabes lo que han sido estos meses, no te imaginas lo que fue ver tu sangre en la espada que me enseñó Metatron.

—Cas, lo siento, olvida toda la basura que te he dicho, olvida...

Castiel escuchó a la perfección las palabras de Dean pero continuó hablando sin poder parar ahora que había empezado.

—No te haces una idea de lo que ha sido saber que eras un demonio y que no tenía poderes para ayudarte porque me había resignado a morir... —Castiel se giró para mirarlo directamente—. Si me he marchado era porque me dolía ver todo lo que has pasado por mí culpa.

—Basta, Cas, basta —objetó agarrándole por los hombros. Cas bajó la cabeza sintiendo como las manos de Dean bajaban por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos—. Mírame, por favor.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. No quería ver ni un ápice de lástima o perdón en los ojos de su amigo. No se lo merecía. Sin embargo en esos instantes notó una de las manos del cazador tocándole la barbilla consiguiendo que Castiel levantara la cabeza y así le observase a los ojos.

Lo que se encontró en su mirada fue puro dolor y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

—Perdóname por ser tan capullo, Cas. Perdóname —le pidió con la voz rota, apretándole la mano que aún tenía sujeta.

—Perdóname tú a mí por irme otra vez de tu lado, Dean.

Sin esperárselo, el cazador le soltó para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras continuaba pidiéndole perdón entre susurros. Castiel le rodeó con los brazos y suspiró sintiéndose al fin seguro, completo y aliviado.

—He sido un egoísta pensando sólo en mí y olvidándome por lo que has pasado —Dean siguió hablando en voz baja, directamente en el oído del ángel—, pero no entendía por qué me dejabas solo.

Castiel cerró los ojos aferrándose a él con mayor intensidad. No, el egoísta por pensar sólo en sus sentimientos y no en los de su amigo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, Cas.

—Si es lo que quieres me quedaré.

—¿Es lo que quieres tú? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí —contestó con seguridad, pensando que si pudiese se quedaría no sólo todas las noches, sino también todos los días.

Dean se separó de él y cogiéndole otra vez de la mano se acercaron hasta su cama.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?

—Sí. Quiero descansar en mi cama y quiero que estés conmigo. A no ser que tú no quieras.

—¿Qué lado prefieres?

—El derecho —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y Castiel supo que había dado el paso correcto.

—Bien, yo prefiero el izquierdo.

Entre los dos recogieron los papeles que había encima del lecho, se quitaron los zapatos, Castiel se despojó de la gabardina y después cada uno se tumbó en su correspondiente lado mirando al techo.

Al principio pensó que esto se acabaría convirtiendo en una mala idea y que Dean estaría incómodo, pero pasados unos minutos se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado por completo. A pesar de que ambos permanecían en silencio, en el ambiente flotaba una sensación de normalidad, como si no fuese la primera vez que compartían una cama.

—¿Estás cómodo? —le acabó preguntando Dean, girándose para mirarlo.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza, disfrutando en secreto de lo cerca que estaban. A esta escasa distancia era imposible no deleitarse con las pecas de la nariz y sus maravillosos ojos verdes. Sin poder evitarlo a su memoria volvió la imagen de esa misma mirada pero de color negro y un escalofrío le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

—Ey, ¿tienes frío? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... es que... aún no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

—¿Qué estés en mi cama? Bueno, si te soy sincero, yo tampoco me lo creo —contestó sonriendo.

—Tienes razón... pero no me refería a eso —prosiguió cogiendo aire mientras alzaba una mano y la acercaba al rosto del cazador—. ¿Puedo...?

Dean se quedó perplejo pero asintió dándole permiso. Con lentitud le colocó la palma en su rostro y al instante Dean suspiró cerrando los ojos. Castiel sentía el calor de la mejilla en su mano, e incluso creía que la piel se había enrojecido un poco. Y ese simple gesto era una señal irrefutable de que su humanidad había regresado, de que el alma había salvado hacía años del infierno había regresado.

—Estás vivo... eres tú... —musitó acariciándole la cara con el pulgar.

—Lo estoy —contestó abriendo los ojos, con la mirada de color esmeralda brillando con intensidad.

Se habían terminado por completo las pesadillas en las que Dean moría, se había acabado el pensar que no podría recuperarlo y que la última vez que habían hablado había sido para encerrarlo en la mazmorra del búnker. Todo eso había quedado atrás. Al fin. Y el hecho de poder tocarle la piel era la prueba más tangible y real que necesitaba.

—Oh, lo siento, Dean... yo... —tartamudeó al darse cuenta de que llevaba más tiempo del adecuado tocándole.

—Shhh... no pasa nada... —aseguró en voz baja, siendo ahora él quien colocaba una mano en la mejilla del ángel.

Castiel cerró los ojos en cuanto notó la cálida palma en su cara. Nunca nadie le había tocado con tanta delicadeza, como si Dean pensase que Cas pudiese romperse o desaparecer en cualquier momento. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el cazador estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Estás aquí... estás conmigo.

—Lo estoy, Dean.

Los dos se observaron con una sonrisa curvada hasta el infinito, disfrutando del sencillo placer de estar juntos.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer, Cas —confesó con un tono de voz íntimo, aproximándose aún más a él.

 —Lo que necesites. Confío en ti.

Con lentitud vio como el cazador eliminaba el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ellos y sintió como los labios de Dean rozaban los suyos con suavidad, dándole así un cálido beso. A los pocos segundos se separaron unos milímetros y Castiel aún podía notar la respiración de Dean mezclándose con la suya.

Había sido un beso ligero, pequeño y en esos instantes pensó que también había sido escaso. Así que no dudó en ser él quien lo besase en esta segunda ocasión. Sin embargo, lo que comenzó como un beso delicado se acabó convirtiendo en una danza de dos lenguas que se buscaban ansiosas una a la otra, en una constante sinfonía de gemidos ahogados en ambas bocas, en repetir de forma constante los nombres de cada uno, en acabar por fin con esa tensión que siempre habían tenido, en ser por fin libres.

—Tienes que descansar —consiguió decir Castiel, sabiendo que no debían llegar más lejos . Al menos esa noche—. Dean... por favor...

—Estoy genial, Cas —afirmó mordiéndole el cuello, consiguiendo un intenso gimoteo por parte del ángel.

—No es verdad y lo sabes —renegó cogiéndole las manos.

—Siempre estropeando la diversión —refunfuñó separándose de él.

—Esto no es el final, es sólo el principio —dijo colocando la cabeza en el pecho del cazador, sintiendo como al instante un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la espalda y unos labios le besaban el pelo.

—Eso espero, Cas. Eso es lo que quiero.

Castiel le dio un beso en el torso donde sabía que estaba su tatuaje, cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar.

Se encontraba en el único lugar donde deseaba estar.

Junto a Dean.

 

* * *

 

Castiel se despertó horas más tarde en la misma postura en la que se había dormido, con medio cuerpo encima de Dean. Al parecer la nueva gracia que tenía no estaba siendo del todo efectiva; o realmente necesitaba ese descanso.

Lo único diferente era la manta que les tapaba a ambos. Avergonzado pensó que Sam había entrado en la habitación y los había encontrado durmiendo. Si esa había sido la reacción del menor de los Winchester, lo único que podía pensar era que a Sam le parecía bien el cambio en su relación con Dean.

¿Lo seguiría estando Dean o se habría arrepentido? Antes de que pudiese darle más vueltas a esa pregunta, una mano le acarició la mejilla y Castiel tuvo la respuesta que deseaba. No, Dean no estaba arrepentido.

—Buenos días, Cas.

—Buenos días, Dean.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, eres un buen colchón.

—Para que lo sepas, mi colchón y yo tenemos buena memoria.

—¿Y...?

—Y eso significa que los dos nos vamos a acordar a la perfección de tu cuerpo encima nuestro —susurró besándole el cuello.

—Dean... —gimoteó dejándose llevar por unos segundos de las suaves caricias que estaba recibiendo—. No podemos, no...

—Tienes que irte, ¿verdad?

—Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta —contestó en voz baja—. Sam y tú necesitáis un tiempo a solas y yo tengo que ocuparme de los ángeles que aún quedan en la tierra.

Dean se quedó callado con los labios apretados y mirando al techo.

—Como te dije ayer, esto no es el final...

—Es el principio —continuó el cazador por él.

—Exacto —confirmó Castiel besándole con suavidad los labios—. Tendremos más tiempo para nosotros solos. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo... —acabó susurrando pasados unos segundos—. Pero quiero que me llames o me mandes mensajes, lo que te sea más fácil. No estés dando vueltas con ese coche que tienes y sin dar señales de vida.

—Lo haré —afirmó con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Él tampoco quería marcharse pero tenía que hacerlo. Además las cosas ahora eran diferentes; aún había muchos temas por arreglar, pero por ahora prefería disfrutar del futuro prometedor que brillaba a lo lejos.

Tras una serie de perezosas y tiernas caricias, Castiel se levantó de la cama, se puso la gabardina y con un último e intenso beso, salió de la habitación de Dean sabiendo que ahora todo era diferente. Que nunca le dejaría marchar. Nunca.

Días más tarde, mientras Dean y Sam disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde mientras se tomaban unas cervezas, Dean recibió un mensaje de Castiel con cuatro palabras: “ _Te echo de menos_ ”. Dean le contestó enviándole una foto del paisaje que estaba viendo en ese momento, acompañado también cuatro palabras: “ _Y yo a ti_ ”.

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, Sam observaba la amplia sonrisa de su hermano, sabiendo a la perfección de quién era el mensaje y recordando la noche que se encontró a Dean y Cas durmiendo juntos. En ese instante fue cuando supo que su hermano había encontrado no sólo la cura a ser demonio, también a todos los demonios que reposaban en su interior.

 


End file.
